game over
by ichigo fumio
Summary: oh iya kakashi melaporkan pada ku akhir-akhir ini kamu tidak berbuat ulah wah sudah capek untuk kabur ya chery?" lagi-lagi sasuke mengeluarkan nada meremehkannya. Sakura hanya terdiam memandang santai pada uchiha sembari menghabniskan serealnya. " kita lihat saja uchiha siapa yang akan game over dan kalah" kata sakura di tengah makannya one shoot selingan di tengah malam


**GAME OVER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 ** _London 21 januari 07.00_**

"mom! What a hell? Aku tidak mau kembali ke jepang dan bertunangan dengan laki-laki gak jelas itu" seorang perempuan yang masih teriak-teriak gak jelas didepan seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih asyik memoles make up di wajah cantiknya di depan cermin.

" mom jangan abaikan aku listen to me!" perempuan yang di panggil mom masih asyik mengoles bedak di kulit putihya. Merasa di abaikan perempuan bersurai merah muda itu merebut bedak yang di pegang sang mom lalu melemparkanya pada kaca meja rias dan membuat retakan pada kaca itu. Perempuan yang di panggil mom itu menoleh sebal pada putri bungsunya.

" oh my God honey itu bedak yang kaa-san beli di paris minggu lalu dan kamu menghancurkanya, kau tau kan akhir-akhir ini kaa-san sangat sibuk dan belum bisa berkunjung ke sana" protes namikaze kushina

" hanya itu satu-satu nya cara agar mom mendengarkanku"

" lalu sekarang apa nona namikaze?" tanya kushina sembari melipat ke-2 tangannya di atas perutnya.

"aku tidak mau kembali ke jepang dan bertunangan dengan laki-laki yang tidak ku kenal dan tidak jelas asal usul nya" ucap perempuan itu sembari melipat ke-2 tangannya di atas perut meniru tingkah ibunya yang sudah kesal pada putri bungsunya itu.

" demi kami-sama honey, sasuke uchiha bukan seorang laki-laki tidak jelas dia adalah pewaris uchiha corp yang _itu._ Harus berapa kali kaa-san jelaskan padamu?" mata hazel itu menatap tajam ibunya.

" aku sudah bilang sejak awal aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak ku kenal aku tidak setuju dengan acara kekanakan para orang tua seperti kalian mom" kushina mengacak surai merahnya pusing, anak bungsu nya memang sangat keras kepala dan cerewet.( hey itu mirip sekali sepertimu nyonya kushina wkwkwk). Kushina mengangkat bahunya acuh.

" whatever, tomorrow you must will come back to japan, now you go out from my bedroom! I must stand bye ..." belum selesai namikaze kushina menyelesaikan kalimatnya, putri bungsunya yang bernama namikaze sakura sudah keluar dari kamarnya dan membanting keras pintu kamarnya.

" dasar anak kurang ajar tak tau sopan santun" ucap kushina sebal dan tingkat ke sebalannya bertambah saat melihat bedak yang ia beli di paris sudah hancur tak berbentuk akibat di banting oleh putri nya.

" meskipun seperti itu dia tetap putri kecil kita sayang"terdengar suara laki-laki yang baru keluar dari ruang kerjanya yang tersambung dengan kamar besar milik pasangan namikaze itu. Kushina menoleh pada sosok laki-laki yang mengenakan tuxedo berwarna biru gelap dengan rambut kuning menyala.

" sejak kapan kau berada disana minato?" laki-laki yang di panggil minato oleh kushina yang tak lain adalah suaminya itu berjalan menghampiri istrinya yang masih kesal dan mencium kening istrinya.

" sepertinya sedang bad time" ucap minato sebelah tangannya merangku sang istri yang masih menekuk wajahnya.

" bagaimana tidak bt putri kesayanganmu itu membanting bedak yang baru aku beli di paris," minato hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau kan bisa membelinya lagi sayang" kushina menggeleng lemah.

" aku sedang sibuk baby, tidak bisa mengunjungi paris untuk minggu-minggu ini" minato mengangguk mengerti

"kalau tidak salah mikoto-san sedang berada di paris, kenapa kau tidak titip saja" kushina menepuk pelan keningnya.

" oh iya baby I'm forget. Kau benar sayang" minato mengacak pelan surai merah istrinya dan sekali lagi mengecup kening istrinya.

" sudah tidak kesal lagi?" tanya minato. kushina menggeleng wajah bahagianya kembali murung

" gadis kecil kita tidak setuju untuk bertunangan dengan sasuke-kun, padahal sasuke-kun laki-laki yang benar-benar sempurna, bahkan bila aku di usia sakura aku akan langsung menerima pertunangan ini, hey siapa yang bisa menolak pesona pemuda uchiha, anak itu benar-benar memiliki selera yang buruk dia fikir memang ada lagi laki-laki sesempurna uchiha bungsu itu" ucap kushina panjang lebar, kini giliran minato yang mendengus sebal.

" kau terlalu melebihkan kesempurnaan pemuda uchiha sayang"

"hey.. siapa yang melebihkan itu memang faktanya"minato melepaskan rangkulannya pada kushina dan bersedekap.

"jadi artinya kau lebih memilih menikah dengan pemuda uchiha itu dari pada denganku?"

" ya tentu saja,.. hey apa yang kau bicarakan baby?" minato berdecak sebal

"sesuai dugaanku kamu belum bisa move on dari fugaku" ucap minato tangannya di letakkan di bawah dagu sambil berfikir.

" hey jangan mengada-ngada kita sedang membahas gadis kecil kita. Bukan masa lalu memalukan itu"balas kushina.

" tenang saja aku yakin sasuke pasti bisa membuat putri kita jatuh cinta" kata minato mantap. kushina mengangguk.

"ya dia harus bisa baby. Harus". Tiba-tiba pintu kamar pasangan namikaze itu terbuka menampilkan sosok laki-laki muda mempunyai warna rambut yang sama seperti minato dengan senyum lebarnya.

" hello mom dady" sapa nya hangat. Kushina terbelalak kaget

" naruto-kun! Kapan kau pulang dari amerika sayang?" teriak kushina sambil berlari ke arah putra sulungnya dan memberikan pelukan erat serta menghujani wajah naruto dengan kecupannya, minato hanya terkekeh melihat istrinya menyampaikan perasaan rindunya pada putranya, wajahnya sudah cerah lagi padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia sebal. Minato menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Istrinya memang wanita yang temperamental.

" please mom aku sudah besar jangan perlakukan aku seperti sakura-chan" rajuk naruto

" meskipun kamu nanti menikah kamu tetap jagoan kecil kaa-san" naruto berdecak sebal. Minato berjalan menghampiri istri dan putra nya. Mengacak surai blonde putranya.

" urusanmu sudah selesai di amerika?" naruto mengangguk pasti.

" yeah setelah ini aku yang akan memimpin perusahaan kita yang ada di jepang bersama teme, oh iya mana sakura-chan aku merindukannya"

" dia sedang merajuk di kamarnya, dia tak mau kembali ke jepang dan menolak pertunangannya dengan sasuke-kun" jawab kushina kembali sedih ke-2 tangannya memegan ke-2 pipinya dan menampakkan raut murungnya. Minato menghela napas dan melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

" sayang sudah jam 08.00 kau bilang ada meeting pada jam 09.00" kushina melirik jam nya. Dan suara nyaringnya terdengar setelah itu dengan cepat mengambil tas nya dan menarik lengan suaminya.

"c'mon baby aku tidak mau telat meeting, klien satu ini adalah orang yang sangat penting" naruto yang melihat tingkah ibunya hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan ayahnya namikaze minato hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Setelah ke-2 orang tuanya pergi ke-2 orang tuanya pergi, naruto memutuskan ke kamar adiknya untuk membujuknya mungkin agar tidak kembali merajuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi naruto harus menghindar dari amukan adiknya yang melempar segala macam barang-barang ke arahnya. Dan berteriak pada satu-satunya kakaknya menolak untuk di bawa ke jepang. Naruto berdecak sebal karena dia harus menghadapi sang adik yang sedang mengamuk tidak jelas dan melemparkan barang apa saja yang dapat di raihnya.

" sudah aku bilang nii-chan aku tidak mau ke jepang" teriaknya

"dan aku juga tidak mau bertunangan dengan orang gak jelas itu!" lanjut sakura.

" ayolah imouto ku sayang, sasuke pemuda yang tampan dan kaya kau pasti suka" naruto mencoba membujuk adiknya.

" I DONT CARE! Kalau mau ke jepang ke jepang sana jangan bawa-bawa aku" naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Pantas saja ke-2 orang tuanya lebih memilih melarikan diri dari pada harus menhadapi anak bungsunya yang sedang mengamuk hebat. Yeah pagi-pagi buta pasangan namikaze sudah pergi keluar dari mansionnya dan menyerahkan keberangkatan putrinya ke jepang kepada naruto. Naruto masih melirik takut pada adik satu-satunya.

" _benar-benar mirip dengan wanita tua itu kalau sudah marah"_ batin naruto. Naruto yang sudah kesal segera memanggil juugo dan anak buahnya untuk memaksa membawa sakura pergi. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tidak akan bisa di bawa secara baik-baik.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jepang, mansion uchiha**

Sakura terbangun di sebuah kamar asing yang dindingnya berwarna biru muda. Sakura memegang kepalanya dan melenguh pelan saat dirasakan pening di kepalanya belum hilang akibat pengaruh obat bius yang diberikan naruto.

" nii-chan sialan... berani-beraninya dia membiusku dan membawa ke ruangan asing ini" sakura bangkit dari tempat tidur yang berukuran king size itu lalu membuka tirai jendela. Sakura menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di lantai 2 dan sakura bisa dengan jelas melihat menara tokyo dari kamarnya.

"damn! Si baka nii-san berhasil membawaku ke jepang, tapi ini bukan kamarku dan bukan rumah yang berada di jepang, lalu ini di mana?"sakura melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar dari kamr asing itu. Saat tangannya baru meraih kenop pintu dan hendak membukanya, pintu itu lebih dulu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria tampan bermata onyx dengan rambut hitam khas emo. Pria itu memberikan senyum, coret senyum. pria itu menyeringai ke arah sakura. Sakura yang sudah bt tingkat akut hanya memandang malas pada pria di depannya.

" kau sudah bangun?" sakura mengerutkan keningnya malas

" ku fikir mata mu masih normal, jelas-jelas aku sudah berdiri di depanmu bearti aku sudah bangun bodoh" laki-laki berambut emo itu hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan sakura.

" gadis manis" ucapnya sambil sebelah tangannya membelai lembut sebelah pipi sakura.

" dont touch me uncle!" sasuke uchiha langsung sweetdrops mendengar sakura memanggilnya uncle. Demi kami-sama apa sakura fikir wajahnya sudah tua. Hello sasuke uchiha itu seumuran dengan nii-sanya.

" aku ini calon tunanganmu sayang jadi jangan panggil aku uncle, itu terdengar sangat tua" sakura mengernyit ngeri melihat laki-laki yang paling di hindarinya siapa lagi kalau bukan calon tunangannya. laki-laki yang dipilihkan orang tuanya bahkan orang tuanya lebih menyetujui sakura dengan pria uchiha ini dari pada dengan pangeran Inggris jonhson. Sakura menepuk keningnya pelan.

" ku fikir calon tunanganku lebih baik dari pada Jonhson, tapi kau, just this" sasuke mengernyit tidak suka mendengar nada meremehkan sakura.

" selera orang tua ku benar-benar payah" lanjut sakura sebal. Sasuke menggeram tidak suka. Dan langsung mendorong sakura ke arah dinding mengurungnya dengan ke-2 tangannya.

" apa yang akan kau lakukan paman?, lepaskan aku, aku mau pulang" ucap sakura dengan nada malas tak ada raut ketakutan sedikitpun padahal si bungsu uchiha sudah mengeluarkan aura mematikannya.

" kita lihat lebih hebat mana ciuman pangeran mu atau calon tunanganmu"

" what a hell?" teriak sakura marah. saat sakura akan melanjutkan kemarahanya bibirnya sudah di tawan oleh sasuke dengan bibirnya. Sasuke memberikan ciuman panas pada calon tunangannya itu. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya saat melihat sakura yang kehabisan nafas akibat ciuman yang dia berikan.

Sakura mengambil oksigen dengan rakus seakan-akan oksigen itu akan menghilang bila dia tak mengambil secepatnya, wajahnya memerah jantungnya berdetak bertalu-talu.

" _sial ciuman paman ini sungguh hebat bahkan para mantanku tidak ada yang berani menciumku seperti ini"_ batin sakura tapi setelah itu sakura segera menggeleng keras menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya.

" damn shit! Mom dan daddy benar-benar salah mencari calon menantu masak paman mesum sepertimu harus menjadi tunanganku, Oh My God jangan-jangan sebentar lagi dunia ini akan kiamat" ucap sakura setelah nafasnya sudah tidak terengah-engah. Sasuke hanya terkekeh mendengar kalimat sindiran sakura.

" terserah kau chery, apapun yang akan kamu lakukan kamu tidak akan bisa membatalkan pertunangan kita minggu depan. Dan sampai hari pertunangan itu kamu akan tinggal disini bersamaku" ucap sasuke dengan nada memerintah

" hey.. apa-apaan kau? Berani memerintahku seenak jidat. Aku tidak mau tinggal dengan paman mesum sepertimu bisa-bisa nanti malam aku kehilangan keperawananku" balas sakura. Sasuke menyeringai membuat sakura bergidik ngeri.

" usul mu patut di coba chery" sakura menatap sasuke tajam

" brengsek kau" sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin

" mantan pacar seorang pangeran Inggris ternyata adalah perempuan bermulut kotor" sasuke mengucapkanya dengan nada mengejek. sakura mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar sasuke tapi sasuke dapat menangkap pergelangan tangan sakura yang akan menamparnya dan malah mengecupnya mesra.

" jangan kasar begitu dengan calon suamimu" ucap sasuke sambil tersenyum, senyum yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Sakura mengacak surai merah mudanya geram, batinnya berteriak kesal dirinya bisa mati muda bila harus menikah dengan laki-laki menyebalkan seperti ini. Sakura memandang sebal terhadapa sasuke ;percuma bila dia harus berdebat dengan ucapan laki-laki di depannya pasti akan membalasnya. Sakura sempat berfikir sebenarnya seorang di depannya itu laki-laki atau perempuan kalau laki-laki mengapa pintar sekali kalau di suruh bersilat lidah.

" tidak usah memasang wajah terpesona seperti itu saat menatapku" ucap sasuke percaya diri. Dan tanggapan sakura saat mendengar ucapan sasuke memasang wajah yang ingin muntah. Dan respon sasuke malah terbahak.

" kau memang menarik chery, aku semakin menyukaimu, sebentar lagi aku ada meeting aku harus pergi baik-baik di rumah ya" pamit sasuke lalu mengacak rambut merah muda sakura dan mengecup keningnya cepat, sebelum sakura melayangkan protes. Setelah sasuke pergi sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan berkeliling rumah bergaya eropa ini benar-benar mengagumkan, sama dengan pemiliknya. Hey apa yang sakura fikirkan sakura segera menepis fikiran tentang paman mesum yang katanya adalah calon tunangannya yang langsung mencumbunya di hari pertama mereka bertemu. Sakura memerhatikan sekitar mencoba mencari celah untuk kabur. Tapi sepertinya ini tidak akan mudah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5 hari sudah sakura tinggal di mansion pribadi milik sasuke uchiha calon tunangannya. Pagi ini sakura sedang sarapan bersama pemuda menyebalkan yang ada di hadapannya.

" hey paman mengapa si baka naruto tidak pernah mengunjungiku disini apa kau melarangnya?" sasuke tak menyahuti pertanyaan sakura.

"paman"

"...'

" paman"

"...'

" paman mesum"

"..."

"HEY UCHIHA SASUKE AKU SEDANG BERBICARA DENGANMU!" sasuke yang merasa nama nya di sebut hanya melirik sakura dari ujung matanya.

" jangan abaikan aku bodoh" sasuke baru saja menghabiskan potongan rotinya.

" wah wah ternyata calon nyonya uchiha satu ini tidak suka ya bila di abaikan oleh calon suaminya, tenang saja sayang besok saat kau sudah menjadi istriku, aku tidak akan mengabaikanmu apa lagi saat kau meminta bermain di atas ranjang" ucap sasuke tidak lupa menyertakan seringaian yang dibenci sakura.

" cih.. kadang aku bertanya mulutmu memang benar-benar tidak berpendidikan ya uchiha" sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

" si dobe tidak akan mau datang kemari katanya dia tidak mau melihat monster yang mengamuk"jawab sasuke santai, sedangkan sakura sudah mengeluarkan asap dari kepalanya wajahnya memerah menahan emosi.

" damn shit baka naruto,,, awas saja kalau sampai bertemu denganku akan kucincang tubuhnya, dan ku berikan pada akamaru anjing kesayangan kiba nii-san"

" pantas saja dobe tidak mau kesini, karena ada penjagal yang sadis di mansion ku"

" diam kau uchiha"

" oh iya kakashi melaporkan pada ku akhir-akhir ini kamu tidak berbuat ulah wah sudah capek untuk kabur ya chery?" lagi-lagi sasuke mengeluarkan nada meremehkannya. Sakura hanya terdiam memandang santai pada uchiha sembari menghabniskan serealnya.

" kita lihat saja uchiha siapa yang akan game over dan kalah" kata sakura di tengah makannya

" wah wah wah aku suka sekali dengan kalimatmu sayang, baiklah kita liat siapa yang akan menang nanti"setelah mengucapkan itu sasuke berdiri beranjak pergi dari ruang makan

"mungkin malam ini aku tidak pulang" ucap sasuke sebelum keluar dari ruang makan

" jangan bertingkah chery" sakura menyeringai senang

 _"_ _baguslah kalau kau tidak pulang aku jadi bisa menjalankan rencana ku"_ setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Sakura kembali ke kamarnya menunggu dengan tenang malam tiba sehingga dia bisa kabur dari mansion uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 9 malam setelah makan malam yang telat sakura berkeliling mansion uchiha. Sakura yakin malam ini acaranya untuk kabur akan berhasil di dukung tidak adanya kakashi, karena selama ini yang menggagalkan acara kabur sakura adalah si mata satu itu.

Sakura berjalan ke arah pengendali listrik di mansion uchiha, rencana sakura cukup simple pertama-tama dia harus mematikan seluruh aaliran listrik di mansion ini supaya gerak-gerik nya tidak terlihat di cctv yang terpasang di seluruh mansion itu dia akan berlari ke garasi mengambil sebuah mobil dan keluar mansion uchiha di saat para pengawal datang ke ruang sistem listrik untuk menghidupkannya. Sakura juga sudah merekam suaranya dan akan berbunyi setelah dia menekan smartphone yang dia pegang.

Setelah sakura memutus salah satu kabel seluruh lampu yang ada di mansion uchiha pun padam, sakura berjalan cepat dengan bantuan lampu yang berada di ponselnya menuju garasi. Setelah berada di garasi sakura menekan salah satutombol yang berada di ponsel tak sampai satu menit suara teriakannya terdengar dari beberapa arah tapi bukan dari arah teriakan sakura yang ia rekam dan di letakkan di beberapa tempat di mansion itu. Sakura yang berhasil mencuri salah satu kunci mobil mewah yang berada di garasi sakura menghidupkan ferrari berwarna dark blue dan mulai menekan pedal gas.

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat gerbang utama sepi tidak ada satu penjaga pun dengan cepat sakura turun dari mobil menekan beberapa sandi supaya gerbang itu terbuka. Sakura mengingat akan mengirimkan hadiah untuk ayame setelah keluar dari sini karena berkat mulut bocornya sakura mengerti sandi gerbang utama.

Setelah menekan sandi pintu yang benar gerbang utama itu terbuka dan sakura segera masuk ke dalam ferrari dan meninggalkan mansion uchiha. Sakura tersenyum senang saat ferrarinya melaju cepat meninggalkan kediaman uchiha yang tertinggal di belakang. Sakura menghubungi seseorang melalui ponselnya.

" bagaimana Ino jet pribadimu sudah siap?"

"tentu saja forehead, jet pribadiku akan langsung mengantarmu ke London. Kau sudah keluar dari penjaramu?"

"tentu pig, aku dalam perjalanan menuju bandara, kau sudah mengurus semuanya kan?"

"sudah beres semua forehead see you next time" sakura meletakkan ponselnya di atas dasbor dan mulai menambah kecepatannya menuuju bandara Haneda.

Saat sedang asyik mengemudikan ferrarinya tiba-tiba saja mobil sport lamborghini berwana hitam metalic berjalan cepat mengejar ferrarinya. Sakura melihat lewat spion pegangan tangan pada setirnya semakin mengeras sakura tahu 5 hari tinggal bersama si bungsu uchiha itu membuat dia tahu bahwa mobil yang sedang mengejarnya kini adalah mobil milik si bungsu uchiha.

"brengsek!" sakura memutar perseneling dan menekan pedal gasnya lebih dalam mobil ferrari itu mengerung keras dan melaju dengan kecepatan hebat.

"jangan remehkan aku uchiha" sakura tersenyum menang saat mobil lamborgini tertinggal jauh di belakang, tapi tiba-tiba saja matanya melihat bingung pada jalan di depannya ada beberapa mobil sport yang berhenti tepat di tengah jalan menghalangi jalan sakura.

Dengan cepat sakura menginjak pedal rem menghindar dari tabrakan yang akan dia sebabkan bila tidak ada berhenti, suara decit ban mobil terdengar nyaring, memekakan telinga. Nyaris saja body ferrari yang ditumpanginya menyentuh body mobil porsce yang ada di depannya. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya terbanting ke belakang. Setelah menghilangkan rasa shocknya sakura membuka sabuk pengaman dan segera keluar dari ferrarinya.

" dasar brengsek! Siapa orang bodoh yang berani memakirkan mobilnya di tengah jalan seperti ini? Emang ini jalan punya nenek moyangnya apa?" bentak sakura geram bahkan dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan mobil lamborghini hitam yang sudah terlihat mulai mendekat ke tempat sakura berhenti.

Pintu mobil porsche terbuka menampilkan seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitamnya, lalu laki-laki itu tersenyum ke arah sakura.

"lama tidak jumpa sakura" dan 2 orang laki-laki keluar dari mobil ke-2 mobil yang menutupi jalan. Sakura menatap ke-3 laki-laki itu dengan pandangan membunuh.

" kalian menghalangi jalan ku bastard!"

"ck ck ck hey rubah mulut adikmu ini tidak pernah di sekolahkan apa?'' ucap shikamaru pada naruto

" dan kau naruto baka awas saja kau akan ku mutilasi kau, dasar laki-laki brengsek" naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat adik satu-satunya yang mengatakan hal yang tidak pantas kepada orang yang lebih tua terlebih kakaknya sendiri.

Mobil lamborghini berhenti tepat di samping ferrari, tak perlu menoleh sakura sudah tau siapa pengemudi lamborghini itu. Sakura mulai gelisah dan kesal. Sakura melihat jalan di belakang naruto hanya tinggal 100 meter lagi ada perempatan jalan yang ramai. Dan banyak taxi yang berkeliaran. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi sakura segera berlari dan menghindari naruto, sai dan shikamaru yang berada di depannya.

" minggir kau bajingan!" teriak sakura. Sakura menendang kaki naruto, meninju perut sai dan menggigit lengan shikamaru yang hendak menghentikan acara kaburnya.

" berhenti di sana chery!" teriak sasuke. Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan mennjulurkan lidahnya mengejek sasuke.

" enak saja" teriak sakura. Sakura masih berlari dan karena tidak ke hati-hatian sakura sakura terjatuh akibat tersandung dahan pohon. Sakura jatuh dengan tidak elitnya ke kubangan air. Seketika itu tawa ke-4 laki-laki di belakangnya terdengar kecuali sasuke tentunya yang sudah memperingatkan sakura tadi.

Sakura berteriak frustasi ketika merasakan perih di keningnya yang terantuk batu menyumpahi kakinya yang terkilir dan bajunya yang basah terkena lumpur. Kalau Ino melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini dia pasti langsung mengabadikannya dan memposting di media sosialnya.

" hey BAKA naruto berhenti tertawa dan tolong aku brengsek, kalau sampai dady tau, bahwa putri kesayangannya jatuh dan kakaknya malah menertawakannya namamu pasti di hapus dari ahli waris namikaze" bentak sakura bukannya berhenti tertawa naruto malah makin terbahak.

Sakura yang kesal karena gagal kabur,di kurung di dalam rumah selama 5 hari dan kini jatuh dan menjadi tontonan yang di tertawakan oleh kakak beserta teman-temannya menangis terisak.

" awas kau baka naruto hiks aku akan melaporkannya pada dady hiks... akan ku pastikan kau di tendang dari keluarga namikaze hiks... hua" sakura berteriak dan menangis membuat tawa naruto dan ke-3 temannya berhenti.

" hey kok malah nangis sih imouto ku aku kan Cuma bercanda" ucap naruto merasa bersalah hey adiknya tak akan menangis seperti ini bahkan ini adalah tangis pertamanya yang ia lihat setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Kali ini adiknya benar-benar frustasi. Dari dulu adiknya selalu di manja dan selalu mendapatkan yang dia inginkan . Naruto menghampiri adiknya yang masih terduduk di pinggir jalan. Sakura menutup ke-2 wajahnya dengan tangannya. Naruto menyentuh lengan adiknya berniat membangunkan adiknya tapi sakura menepis tangannya kasar.

" jangan sentuh aku sialan" naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

" bukankah tadi kau yang merengek minta di tolong sekarang malah menepis tanganku" naruto mendesah sebal

" liat saja kalian, kau sai aku akan memastikan ino pig memutuskanmu begitu juga dengan kau shikamaru temari akan menolak mu,"

" mendokusai" gerutu sikhamaru sedangkan sai hanya mengacak rambutnya bingung, kalau tuan putri sudah menangis seperti ini akan susah masalahnya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh sakura terangkat, sakura hendak protes tapi sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"kan sudah ku bilang berhenti kau malah mempercepat larimu, jadi beginikan? Apa kau sudah lupa lusa itu acara pesta pertunangan kita, kalau beginikan bisa repot nantinya" omel sasuke panjang lebar sakura yang sudah lelah hanya diam saja di gendongan sasuke. Sakura benar-benar lelah hari ini dia lelah secara fisik dan psikologi. Karena seorang namikaze sakura jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dan ditertawakan oleh teman-teman kakaknya. Sakura lebih memlih mati dari pada di permalukan seperti ini. Sakura yang lelah mulai terlelap saat sasuke mendudukkanya di dalam mobil lamborghininya.

" kau yang game over chery" ucap sasuke sembari mengacak surai merah muda sakura lalu mengecup kening sakura dengan sayang. Di antara kesadarannya sakura mendengus sebal karena dirinya kalah telak. Game over.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Dedikasi buat mizutani miki yang kini sedang berada di Thailand have fun ya honey…. Jangan lupa oleh-oleh nya. :P :* :D


End file.
